Flat panel display (FPD) technology is one of the fastest growing display technologies in the world, with a potential to surpass and replace Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) in the foreseeable future. As a result of this growth, a large variety of FPDs exist, which range from very small virtual reality eye tools to large hang-on-the-wall television displays.
It is desirable to provide a display device that may be operated in a cold cathode field emission configuration using for example, nanotubes, edge emitters, and so on. Such a device would be particularly useful as a low voltage FPD, incorporating a cold cathode based electron emission system, a pixel control system, and phosphor based pixels, with or without memory.